That's Going To Stain
by AsreonInfusion
Summary: One-shot mini ficlet, written for the FFVII Kink Meme with the prompt 'Sephiroth coming bucketfuls into Cloud's tight little ass'. Seph/Cloud, shamelessly filthy yaoi.


**A/N:** Usually it takes me an absolute age to write anything, agonizing over grammar and sentence flow and making everything sound perfect. (Which is somewhat pointless, because I also usually throw my hands up in defeat and decide it'll just have to do long before perfection.) But this ficlet is what happens when I decide to screw that, and just write whatever disgusting, filthy smut comes to mind. Funnily enough, it came out quite well, as far as disgusting filthy smut goes. I should employ this tactic more often.

The most difficult part of writing this was trying to think up a damn title for the thing. It sucks, but at least I can post it now.

**Warnings: Explicit yaoi; internal comeshot (see the prompt).**

* * *

Cloud's voice was hoarse from screaming. He'd only been able to make low whimpers since sometime before his last orgasm, and yet still Sephiroth showed no signs of stopping.

Fuck. How was that even physically possible? Sure, Sephiroth was an insatiable lover at the best of times, but this had to be some kind of record.

Cloud blamed Hojo. Sephiroth had been scheduled for an appointment at the labs, after all... and then he'd stormed back to their apartment like this. Cloud had been stripped down and thrown on the bed before he'd even had time to blink.

It wasn't the first time Hojo had pulled a stunt like that, what with the way he was adamant that Sephiroth sire him a new pet project to experiment on. (Sephiroth was thoroughly disgusted by the idea and even more adamant that he would never so much as touch any of the women Hojo offered to him for 'mating purposes'.) And it wasn't the first time that Hojo had employed the use of an aphrodisiac or whatever weird-ass drugs he had concocted to try to force Sephiroth into it. It was, however, the first time his 'experiments' had had such an overwhelming effect.

Cloud had lost count of how many times Sephiroth had come. He'd been taken on his back, his side, his front; he'd been pulled onto Sephiroth's lap and made to ride him; he'd been shoved back onto the bed and taken from behind. Sephiroth had abused both his mouth and his ass until they were red and sore. Cloud had come three times himself in the process, but his own pleasure had been inconsequential. He was exhausted, completely and utterly, a sweaty, sticky, malleable mess for Sephiroth to use as he pleased.

Sephiroth's grip on Cloud's hips tightened. His rhythm faltered into short, quick thrusts deep inside as he came. Again. Cloud moaned at the feel of Sephiroth's hard cock - still hard, _still _fucking hard - jerking within him, filling him up even more.

Gaia, how could there even be space inside him for anything else? He was already so full of Sephiroth's come, every powerful thrust forcing the slick, warm seed deeper and deeper inside Cloud's body. He told himself it was just his imagination - his mind playing tricks on him in his exhaustion maybe - but as he looked down to where their hips met, his stomach spattered with the evidence of his own release as well as Sephiroth's, he could have sworn his belly was swollen, bulging out just a little from the sheer amount of come inside him.

It was filthy and disgusting and it fucking turned him on.

Sephiroth pulled away, and Cloud shivered at the gush of sticky wet warmth that leaked out after him, trailing down his already come-marked thighs. The reprieve lasted barely long enough for Cloud to catch a breath before he was flipped over, Sephiroth arching over him as he penetrated again.

Cloud moaned, his wrecked voice muffled amongst the bedcovers. Sephiroth's hair draped over him, clinging to Cloud's sweat-slick sides as his lips grazed tiny butterfly kisses along the back of Cloud's neck. And then Sephiroth moved, and Cloud's mind fractured into a thousand pleasure-tortured fragments all over again.

Cloud came twice more before Sephiroth finally stilled, even though each time he would have sworn, would have begged if he had the ability to speak, that he couldn't give any more.

'All fucked out' didn't even begin to describe it. Every single part of his body ached. Or, rather, the parts he could actually still feel ached. He didn't think he would have recovered enough to move even by tomorrow.

Sephiroth didn't look to have fared much better, and that was... incredibly hot, actually. He was usually so composed and in control, even when they were together, and seeing him now with his breath heaving, hair a disheveled mess, soaked in sweat and traces of Cloud's come; that was the sort of image that wet dreams were made of.

He looked every bit as exhausted as Cloud felt, now whatever it was had worn off.

However, the fact remained that they were both filthy. Cloud especially; he didn't think there was any part of him that wasn't sticky. There was come all over his face and neck from one of the earlier blowjobs where he simply hadn't been able to swallow it all; he could still taste it on his lips even now. It was all across his stomach and down his legs, on his cock and his hole and inside him. So, so much inside him, and even after all he'd already been through the thought still made him feel pleasantly squirmy.

But still.

Cloud somehow summoned the energy to turn his head, forcing his eyes open enough that he could look directly into Sephiroth's. He licked his dry lips, making several false starts before finally managing to make his one important declaration before he collapsed. "You're cleaning up."


End file.
